


Finally Growing Closer

by freakanature06



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being together as a couple, Kirigiri finally decides to go further than just kissing Naegi. In fact, she makes a giant leap in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Growing Closer

The room was moments away from plunging into darkness by the time Kirigiri managed to find the time to go and visit. In the half-light, she could barely see the boy sitting up in the bed, a book open across his lap, his eyes glued to the pages. She closed the door with barely a sound and quietly made her way to the bed, her soft shoes silent against the floor. He barely acknowledged her presence at first, instead focusing on finishing what he was reading before raising his eyes to her.

When his eyes met hers, she could instantly feel her palms grow sweaty. It was a strange sensation. Her gloves had been specially made to breathe well enough to keep her hands from overheating too easily, and yet here she was with damp palms simply because Naegi was smiling at her.

She was careful not to show her discomfort on her face, though. It had always been to her advantage to hide her emotions, often even from herself, and so it was second nature for her to school her expression into a neutral one. Even though it had been months since Naegi had confessed his feelings to her and she had admitted a begrudging reciprocation, she was still loathe to wear her heart on her sleeve around him. Maybe especially because of the fact that they were in such an intimate relationship.

“Kirigiri-san! What are you doing here so late?” Despite the question and his tone of voice, Naegi didn’t sound surprised to see her. Instead, he looked pleased by her presence. There was no way he could know that she had come to the decision to finally go further than simply kissing him chastely. Yet, somehow, it felt like he did know.

Giving him a stern look, Kirigiri leaned forward and snatched the book away from Naegi, tossing it onto the floor as she crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. In that moment, she could literally see him swallowing hard in response to her proximity. “I’ve told you, you don’t have to be so formal with me, Makoto-kun.” She was on all fours in front of him, advancing so that he had no choice but to lie back on the bed and let her straddle him, her lips only a few inches from his.

His breath was shaky and she could see the sudden spark of anticipation in his eyes as he responded. “Kyouko-san…” It was less formal, she had to admit, and a shiver ran down her spine at the sound of him using her given name. She didn’t allow him another moment to think, though, before she surged forward and crushed his lips in a sudden kiss.

As his mouth opened in a gasp at the unexpected contact, she used the opening to pin him more thoroughly to the bed as her tongue delved gently into his mouth. Her gloved hands tangled in his hair and she let out a pleased moan as she felt him finally start to respond to the kiss, his tongue meeting hers and then pushing it out of the way so he could enter her mouth instead.

They had never actually managed to get this far in their previous private encounters. She always pulled away after a quick kiss or an awkward hug and never let it progress any further. But the tension in their relationship had been building more and more lately and she could no longer hold back the desire to be even closer to Naegi than she already was. Thankfully, he was responding well to the sudden change. She supposed that he must have been craving this even more than she was.

After a few moments, she broke away from the kiss to gasp in a deep breath. She couldn’t remember ever being quite so loud in her life as she was being right now with Naegi, but she wasn’t sure she minded. The sensations she had felt every time she thought about kissing Naegi like this were intensified tenfold and she could feel that her panties were already getting wet in anticipation. Her cheeks were flushed as she drew in another few breaths and looked at Naegi.

He looked just as flustered and aroused as she felt. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. As she shifted to sit back a little, he moved forward quickly to catch her lips again. And even though she could sense the hunger in the kiss, it was more gentle than her own initial kiss had been. There was a tenderness in everything Naegi did with her that made Kirigiri feel like the most important person in the world. Feeling his tongue probing gently at her mouth, Kirigiri opened herself up to him again.

As his tongue began to explore her mouth more thoroughly now, she let her hands move down his body, over his chest and stomach. She felt him shiver and smiled very slightly into the kiss. In the same moment, she shifted so that she could press her crotch down against his own. This action caused both of them to real back from the kiss. Naegi’s moan was louder than her own, but she could tell that they were both spurring each other on with the sounds. It was an odd sensation, feeling the length of his erection pressing on her through his pants and her panties. Odd, yes, but she liked it a lot more than she had thought she would.

His hands were on her now, pushing her jacket off of her shoulders. Gladly, she shifted to toss it to the side before sliding the zipper of her shirt down. It soon joined the jacket as Naegi moved to start kissing and gently nipping at the skin of her neck, shoulders, and chest. Her head tilted back a little at the feeling, her breath coming in uneven spurts. She pressed her hips down again and delighted in both the feeling and the loud groan it produced from Naegi.

In fact, he seemed to be getting a little frantic now. He leaned back enough to pull off his shirts, leaving his chest naked before her. Rather than let him take control again, though, she surged forward and pressed him down into the bed. Her panties slipped over his clothed erection in a slow, steady rhythm now as she bit and sucked on his neck, her hands touching his now bare chest, rolling over his nipples. She could feel and hear his moaning and panting, his hands searching for the clasp on her bra and fighting to get it undone. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to remove the offending piece of clothing and groaned softly as she saw her naked breasts for the first time.

It was at this point that both of them blushed deeper than either of them would have liked. For a short time, neither could look at each other. Then, with a small start, Kirigiri realized that Naegi had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it, giving her a very earnest look.

“Are you sure about this, Kyouko-san?” He sounded so sincere - and simultaneously so desperate - that she couldn’t help but smile at him. It was rare that she smiled so genuinely and so obviously, but Naegi was the one person who could bring it out of her readily.

Leaning down over him, she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. “Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. You know that.”

Relief spread over Naegi’s face at her words, but she only caught a brief glimpse of it before he grabbed her and rolled, switching the positions quickly and efficiently. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, her skirt hiked up around her waist by the sudden movement. As she let her eyes wander down his body, she noticed him doing the same to her, even as her glance came to rest on the obvious bulge in his pants.

Swallowing hard, she reached down between them and pressed her hand against that bulge. The response from Naegi was instantaneous. He let out a low noise filled with need and bent down to kiss her again. His chest pressed against hers and he grabbed her hand to pull it away from his crotch. No sooner had he done so than he was moving his hips, pressing his erection against her clit, rubbing it through the cloth over and over again.

As the movement continued, Kirigiri could feel what little restraint she had on herself still slipping away, even as louder moans of pleasure issued from her mouth. The burning pit in her stomach grew hotter with every passing moment and she felt like she was about the burst.

And, in fact, she did. A yell escaped her as the pleasure suddenly reached a peaked and then crashed over her in shuddering waves. She could still feel Naegi pressing against her, and it only added more crests onto the orgasm she was riding out. His lips were on her neck again as her head tilted back, lolling a little from the over-stimulation. As her senses returned to her slowly, Kirigiri could feel that her entire body was more relaxed than she could ever remember it being, even with Naegi still dry-humping her.

It wasn’t long before he let out a final moan and slumped over her. Gently, she rubbed the back of his head, still panting a little from the aftereffects of her release. A smile was pulling at her lips, small and content, and she let her eyes slide closed to take in this moment of feeling Naegi on top of her. Their first time hadn’t gone exactly how she had planned it in her mind, but she couldn’t be more pleased with the closeness they were now sharing.

A soft snore alerted her to the fact that Naegi had fallen asleep on top of her. With a gentle sigh of annoyance, she rolled enough to let him slide off of her and onto the bed instead. He stirred a little, but didn’t wake up. He looked as content as she had felt only moments before. Smiling, she kissed him gently as she moved to pull the covers over both of them. After a moment of hesitation, she burrowed herself in his chest, letting herself take in the heat from his body as a comforting presence to lull her into her own gentle slumber.


End file.
